He's not dead!
by Fawn
Summary: Starting off from a section in OotP. Did Harry really lose him or is it some sick joke to try to kill Harry? Come in and find out!
1. He's not dead

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone... man that really sucks... they all belong to the one and only J.K Rowling.  
  
He's not dead!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"SIRIUS!" Harry yelled, "SIRIUS!"  
  
He had reached the floor, his breaths coming in soaring gasps.  
  
Sirius must be just behind the curtain, he, Harry would pull him back out again.... But as he reached the ground and sprinted toward the dias, Lupin grabbed Harry around the chest, holding him back.  
  
"There's nothing you can do, Harry--"  
  
"Get him, save him; he's only just gone through!"  
  
"It's too late Harry--"  
  
"We can still reach him--" Harry struggled hard and viciously but Lupin would not let go....  
  
"There's nothing you can do, Harry...nothing....he's gone."  
  
"He's not dead! I can still reach him!"  
  
"SIRIUS!" Harry woke up, drenched in his own sweat. There was someone standing next to Harry, ashen face and scared.  
  
"Harry, are you alright?" asked a much shaken Ron.  
  
"Yeah, it was all a nightmare," said Harry, wiping the sweat off his face with his sleeve.  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
Ron looked at his watch, "5:30, are you going to go back to sleep?"  
  
Ron sat at the foot of Harry's bed,  
  
"Are you sure you're alright? You were shaking all over... sweating and saying "he's not dead" over and over."  
  
Harry nodded... "I told you, it was just a nightmare. Can you hand me a cup of water please?"  
  
Ron handed Harry the glass of water he already had in his hand.  
  
"Thanks." Harry drank it in one gulp.  
  
"Harry,"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"How many times have you dreamt about Sirius's death?"  
  
"I don't know... I don't really keep track, but I'm tired of seeing my godfather die over and over again. It's just like hearing my parents last moments again."  
  
"Come on lets get dressed and go down to the common room, I don't want to wake anyone up."  
  
Nodding, Harry got up and got dressed; he and Ron went down to the common room.  
  
"Ron," said Harry after about five minutes of sitting.  
  
Ron looked up at his best friend.  
  
"Why did it have to be Sirius that died that night? How do we even know that he's really dead, I mean, he just went behind the curtain. You can't die that way."  
  
Ron didn't really know how to answer that question, he tried his best.  
  
"Harry, to tell you the truth, I don't know why it was Sirius, but I do know that you can't come out the veil after you enter. That's why it's in the death chamber."  
  
Harry was the one to look up now,  
  
"How do you know? He could still be alive, I won't believe that he's dead, I'M NOT GOING TO BELIEVE IT!"  
  
Ron could see the tears running down Harry's face, but didn't say anything, He just let his friend cry, and he needed to.  
  
"Ron," said Harry when he finished crying, "I miss him. I want him back."  
  
"I know you do."  
  
They didn't say anything after that they just let their thoughts take over. An hour later, people started to come down from the dorms. Ron and Harry followed their housemates down to the Great Hall for breakfast.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Hermione came running down the house tables with tears in her eyes.  
  
"HARRY," she yelled, "Harry, you'll never believe what came just now." she panted as she reached the boys.  
  
Hermione held out a piece of parchment with Harry, Ron and Hermione's name on it. Harry looked at it with one eyebrow raised.  
  
"What is it?" Harry asked.  
  
"Just open it and you will see..." Hermione sounded a little mysterious, which really wasn't her.  
  
Harry opened the already opened letter; it was a really short letter with only two words on it.  
  
I'm alive  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I think I should leave it here. Review please.  
  
Fawn 


	2. Doubt

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone... man that really sucks... they all belong to the one and only J.K Rowling.  
  
Thanks to those who reviewed, I hope this story is better than the other story that I have on this site, (I'm a witch?). Anyway, thanks, and enjoy.  
  
He's not dead!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
`"I can't believe he's not dead" said Ron for the seventeenth time after reading the letter. "Are you sure that it's his hand writing? What if it's one of You-Know-Who's supporters who are really good with a quill?"  
  
They were sitting in the Common Room after breakfast, comparing the letters from Sirius that Harry got in the past, before heading down to Transfigurations.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure that it's him, would you please stop telling me to check?" said Harry starting to get aggravated with Ron's asking if it's really him. "I'm going to write back to him"  
  
"Not now" said Hermione, "You'll have to do it later, we're going to be late for class."  
  
Harry nodded, and put the letter in his bag and got up to leave.  
  
"I'm just saying Harry, what if it isn't him; I for one won't believe anything until I see it." Ron was always this stubborn.  
  
"Ron, why won't you believe that he didn't die? I mean you can't die from going through a curtain, now can you?" Harry was twice as stubborn.  
  
"As a matter of fact you can, don't you know what that chamber was?"  
  
"No. It looked like the one that I was in when I had my trial."  
  
"Well this one's different.dad told me about that one. He said it's the death chamber; they only have trials for really dangerous criminals there."  
  
"Harry," said Hermione, for the first time since they left the common room, "What if Ron's right? What if it is a death eater? They already know that you would do anything for Sirius, that's how this all started, remember?"  
  
Harry was now staring at Hermione "So, you're taking his side now? You were just as happy with the letter as I was."  
  
"I know, but it never accrued to me that it could be death eaters. But Ron makes a lot of sense. I think we should tell Dumbledore about this.  
  
"What's the point? They probably know already, Sirius would have told them already, he can't keep this from them. He's part of the order too." With that they entered the classroom, and began their lesson.  
  
After Transfigurations, they had potion, the one class everyone except the Slytherins hate, all because of the teacher. Snape is the meanest teacher there is at Hogwarts, and he despised the Gryffindor.  
  
As they reached the dungeons Harry and Hermione saw the group of Slytherins huddled up in a tiny bundle listening to Malfoy, the other person who everyone hated. On the other side of the hall were the Gryffindor, who were also huddled up in a tiny bundle talking. Harry and Hermione approached them.  
  
"What's going on?" Harry asked Neville.  
  
"Don't know but it's nothing good, as nothing good ever comes from that lot."  
  
"We think they're going to do something to you Harry, I mean it's Malfoy talking, and we all know that he doesn't like you." said Dean Thomas.  
  
"Yeah, well I'm not really worried about them, me and Ron can take them, isn't that right Ron?" Harry looked around for Ron, but couldn't find him.  
  
"Mione, where's Ron? Wasn't he behind you?"  
  
"Yeah, and don't call me Mione, you know I hate it. I don't know where's he's gone off to. He might show up during class, probably forgot something."  
  
About two minutes later Snape opened the door and beckoned everyone in.  
  
"We're going to review a little today, we will do the Shrinking Potion today, here are the ingredients," Snape waved his wand at the board and the ingredients and directions wrote themselves on it. "As we did before, about twenty minutes before the bell rings we will test it. Begin NOW!"  
  
They all busied themselves with the potion making, Ron never turned up. And just like Snape said, they tested the potion, a rat that was in the classroom.  
  
"Alright, you're all dismissed." And the bell rang not a second after he said that.  
  
"OK, where did Ron go? I'm starting to get worried." said Hermione.  
  
To answer her question, Prof. Dumbledore popped out of nowhere.  
  
"Ah, Harry, Hermione, I've been looking all over for you. Would you please follow me to my office?"  
  
Harry and Hermione did as they were told. When they reached Dumbledore's office they saw the Order and Ron sitting around Dumbledore's desk. Ron and his mother were talking. Tonks and Lupin were talking, and Moody was sitting on a chair, looking at Harry with his magical eye.  
  
"Harry dear how are you?" said Mrs. Weasley, giving Harry a hug.  
  
"I'm good, thank you."  
  
"I know you have no idea why you're here" said Dumbledore calmly, "But young Mr. Weasley has informed me that you received a letter this morning from Sirius."  
  
Harry glared at Ron who was staring at the floor, ceiling, anywhere but Harry.  
  
"May I see it please?"  
  
Harry handed the letter to Dumbledore who examined it, than handed it to Lupin who examined it as well.  
  
"Well, Remus, is it Sirius's handwriting?"  
  
"It looks like it, but I don't understand how this could be. I mean I SAW him go through."  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Tonks  
  
"He means," growled Moody, "That once you're through, you're through, you can't come back. That's why it's called the death chamber, they send guilty convicts and they never come back out."  
  
"Oh. I knew that..."  
  
After a quarter of an hour of silence and examining of the letter, there was a funny sound coming out of Harry, Ron, and Hermione's stomachs. That thankfully broke the tension, and everyone laughed.  
  
"I see that some of us are hungry, as it is lunch time." said Dumbledore. "Who wants sandwiches?"  
  
He conjured up a plate of sandwiches, goblets with pumpkin juice, and everyone started eating.  
  
"Umm. Professor?" said Harry, "Why did you call the whole order, about the letter that I got?"  
  
"Oh, I didn't, we were finishing up a meeting before Ron came in. As you can see not the WHOLE order is here, they had to get back to what they were doing, but the rest stayed to see what was going on."  
  
Harry nodded, and went back to his sandwich.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I know this one sounded kind of corny, but I didn't really know what to do yet. The next chapter is still in my mind, I don't know what I want them to do yet.  
  
R&R  
  
Fawn 


	3. The Pendant

Disclaimer: It's been said before, I do NOT own the Harry Potter characters, they all belong to J.K Rowling.  
  
A/N Haha, in one of the reviews someone said the Sirius is starting to become more famous than Harry himself. and I believe that. Enjoy.  
  
He's not dead  
  
Chapter 3  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry awoke the next morning with a start. Someone or something landed hard on his stomach.  
  
"Geroff Hedwig." moaned a sleepy Harry. But the being wouldn't move. "HEDWIG, I said OFF!" Harry was about to push her off of him, but when he looked up, he saw that it wasn't Hedwig, but a funny looking creature with wings.  
  
"Wow! I've never seen anything like you before." Harry petted the multicolored creature. It had round purple eyes, tiny feet, and multicolored feathers.  
  
"So, you couldn't wait until breakfast huh? That's when we usually get our mail."  
  
The bird just started at Harry. Than he saw the package the was tied to the birds leg.  
  
"Oh, thanks. If you want you can go up with the owls, and get a drink of water. It's a little further up."  
  
The bird just ruffled its feather, and took off.  
  
"That was really strange." Harry thought out loud.  
  
He opened the letter that was attached to the parcel; it was another short letter;  
Dear Harry,  
I got you a little something to say well I'm sorry.  
Hope you like it.  
  
Once again, it wasn't signed but Harry knew who it was from. He opened the package that was now in his lap. It was pretty small with brown wrapping. Inside was a pendant with a silver snake on it, the snakes eyes and tail were decorated with green diamonds (a/n notice it's the Slytherins colors.) Inside the box was another short letter.  
Harry,  
This is a basilisk pendant, I found it off the shores of the  
north beach, it's supposed to bring good luck.  
  
'Wow' Harry thought 'I wonder if it really brings good luck.'  
  
Harry just sat on his bed staring at the pendant. He must have been staring at it for a while, because the sun was in the sky and his dorm mate were starting to get up. Ron was the first to get up out of the rest, he saw Harry sitting on his bed staring at something silvery.  
  
"Morning, Harry" he yawned, "Wassat you got there?"  
  
Harry looked you to see who talked.  
  
"Huh? Oh, morning Ron, it's a present that I got from Sirius. See I told you he was alive!"  
  
Ron looked a little scared at the fact that Harry just GOT something from Sirius.  
  
"What's supposed to do?" He asked not getting any closer Harry than he already was. "Supposed to bring good luck, umm, you wouldn't happen to have a chain for this would you?"  
  
Ron nodded and headed for his trunk, and tossed Harry the silver chain the he got for Christmas when he was 10 from his Aunt.  
  
"Thanks mate, I'll get you another one." Said Harry as he put the chain, which now carried the pendant around his neck. It immediately felt warm on his skin. "Umm, Harry I don't think you should put that on." Said Ron warningly. "And why may I ask not?" "I already told you what I thought; I just don't think you should do anything until we're sure it's really him."  
  
At that time Neville, Dean, and Seamus woke up.  
  
"Who's him?" asked a sleepy Neville. "No one Neville, forget what he said. Ron doesn't know what he's talking about."  
  
Harry and Ron got into a lot of fights lately. Ever since Harry received the pendant from Sirius in fact, Harry wouldn't even TALK to Ron. In potions Harry would pair up with anyone but Ron, and during meals, Harry would sit as far from Ron as possible. Unfortunately for him, he would end up with the Creevey brothers and Ginny, who would blush every time she made eye contact with him.  
  
'Oh Merlin, she fancies me again.' Harry thought  
  
It went on like this until the Christmas holidays. Ron decided to go home for the holidays, he thought it best if he and Harry had some time apart, give Harry some space. More space than when they were in school anyway. Harry didn't argue with that. Hermione on the other hand decided to stay. The day before the holidays Ron and Hermione talked;  
  
"Mione, talk to him please. There's something wrong with him. "What do you mean?" "I mean, something's gotten into him, I don't thinks it's that serious, but he hasn't talk to me since he got the stupid pendant from Sirius." "Wait, what pendant?" "He hasn't shown you it yet?" Hermione shook her head. "No, what does it look like?" "Umm, I only got a glimpse of it, so I'm not really sure. It was silver and had some green diamonds on it. He called it the basilisk pendant, so I'm guessing it had a snake on it. "Oh no!" "What? What is it?" "I've seen a picture of that somewhere, in one of the books I was reading. It's not good. I mean nothing is good when it's connected with Slytherin." "Slytherin? Of course, the colors, I can't believe I didn't notice that it was the colors for Slytherin." Ron started rambling. "Ron, RON! Calm down, I'll talk to him, you go home and get some rest, you need a vacation. I'll see you after the holidays. I'll go to the library and see what they have on cursed pendants."  
  
"Thanks Mione, he really needs us right now."  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*During the Holidays*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Harry woke up with a start that morning; someone had jumped on his stomach.  
  
"what's with everyone and jumping on my stomach?" asked a grumpy Harry. "Presents." Was all Hermione said.  
  
Harry bolted up, pushing Hermione off him. He looked at the bed next to him and saw that it was empty.  
  
"Where's Ron?" "He went home remember. He thought it best to give you two some breathing space, you know since you're ignoring him already."  
  
Harry looked sad for a second, but than saw he saw the presents at the foot of his bed.  
  
"WOW! Thanks Mione." He was holding up a model of the quidditch field, with little players flying around scoring goals. Tiny bludgers trying to knock the little players off their brooms. Than Harry saw it, a spec of gold, the snitch. The smallest snitch he's ever seen. IT was by far the best Christmas present. Harry opened up the rest of the presents. From Mrs. Weasley he got another sweater, and a batch of home made chocolate chip cookies. From Hagrid, a minature giant fighting a minature dragon. From Ron a picture of all three of them at the World Cup, back during the summer of their Fourth year. "Wow, I remember that, it was really fun, I loved it." And another letter from Sirius.  
Dear Harry  
Since I couldn't get you anything this year for Christmas  
lets just say that he pendant is also your Christmas present.  
  
"I wonder why he never signs them" Harry though aloud.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ok, the 4th chapter will be up soon, I already started on it, and it's almost done. Until it's up review.  
  
Fawn 


	4. The Curse

Disclaimer: How many times do I have to say this? They Harry Potter characters belong to Ms. Rowling and to Ms. Rowling only.got that? Good!  
  
He's not dead  
  
Chapter 4  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"I wonder why he never signs them" Harry thought out loud. "What are you talking about?" asked Hermione  
  
"Huh?" Harry forgot she was even in the room "Oh Sirius, he sent me a letter and didn't sign it. He's been doing it lately, probably incase anyone is trying to intercept the letters. Yeah that's it, yeah; he doesn't want anyone else to know that he didn't die... yeah." Harry was talking more to himself than he was to Hermione.  
  
During the next week, Harry spent most of his time alone than with Hermione. He would be found in a dark corner in the common room muttering to himself, about god knows what. Not even the Creevey brothers would go near him. (They were the few that stayed in the school) Hermione was starting to get a little worried. He wouldn't talk to her at all, pushed everybody away.  
  
Finally when the holidays were over and Ron returned she told him everything that happened.  
  
"Did you tell Dumbledore?" Ron asked equally concerned. "No, and I don't think we should just yet. I want to see what is going to happen." "Mione? Are you ok?" "Sure I am, why do you ask?" "Well for one, this isn't you. You're usually the one suggesting telling Dumbledore, and the first one to tell him, even when unnecessary. What's with you?" "Nothing!" snapped Hermione, "What's with the third degree? I don't thin we should tell Dumbledore yet OKAY!?!?!?"  
  
Ron was taken aback but reluctantly agreed not to tell Dumbledore  
  
Ron and Hermione reached the Gryffindor tower, well fed and ready for bed. (a/n Haha, fed and bed rhyme.. haha). As they entered the common room, they saw their fellow team mates chatting happily about their holiday. What they got, where they went, who they saw.  
  
Everyone was staying away from the far corner of the common room though. It was dark, and there was a creepy boy sitting there, mumbling to him self.  
  
Ron elbowed Hermione, who was looking around the room as if she's never seen it before, and pointed at the shadowy character.  
  
"Who's that?" asked Ron  
  
"Huh?" said Hermione not paying any attention to where Ron was pointing.  
  
"Over there, who is that?"  
  
Hermione looked at the corner where the shadowy character was sitting, now rocking back and forth.  
  
"Oh, that's Harry. I told you, he hasn't been himself; he's been like that since Christmas. Oh yeah I forgot to tell you, don't get too close to him with the pendant on. If you get too close, something happens."  
  
Ron nodded and walked up to Harry.  
  
Harry was still rocking back and forth and mumbling something when Ron approached him. His hair was messier than it usually was, he had dark circles around his eye, and he was skinner than usual, as if he hadn't slept or ate in three week. Not to mention the odor coming from him, apparently he hasn't showered either.  
  
"Harry?" said Ron cautiously.  
  
Harry looked up to see who talked to him than looked back down still mumbling.  
  
"Harry? It's me. Ron, you're best mate. Are you alright?"  
  
Than came a voice that Ron didn't recognize.  
  
"I know who you are" said the voice," and I know what you want."  
  
Ron realized that the voice was emitting from Harry, but it wasn't Harry's voice.  
  
"What do you mean 'I know what you want?'?" Harry smiled wickedly.  
  
"You know, I'm not giving you the pendant. It's mine. It was a present from the only person who cares about me, my godfather. He's alive, he's not dead, he's alive, he's not dead.You're a fool Ronald Weasley. You have no idea what you're up against."  
  
Harry stopped talking and stared at the floor. Totally lost to what he was doing and saying.  
  
Ron looked at his friend with concern in his face, but didn't say anything; he just got up and walked over to the extremely comfortable couch in front of the fire, where Hermione was already seated, staring into the fire.  
  
"Mione, MIONE! HERMIONE!" Ron had to yell in her ear to make her snap back to reality.  
  
"Huh? Oh hey Ron, I was just thinking."  
  
"Mione, what's gotten into you lately? I go away for a couple of weeks and I come back to find that my two best friends have lost their minds. Please tell me there's a bit of sanity left in you."  
  
"I know I haven't been myself lately, I've been a little edgy, and I'm staring into space a lot. I told you it's the pendant, you touch it and something weird happens to you."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"During the holiday, Harry became well.like this, I went up to him to see what's wrong. Than I saw the pendant, like I said before it's a cursed pendant. I did see it in a book I read, called 'Cursed Pendants' (a/n yeah I know corny title, but hey I don't feel like coming up with a really good one) I did the stupidest thing of touching it. It's ok if you get close to him, but you can't touch the pendant. Anyway, when I held the pendant in my hands it immediatly became warm and I had these thoughts rush into my head. I can't really explain it, but it's not good. Thankfully the effects are wearing off, since I don't have it. The stages are what I'm going through so they can wear off permanently. But with Harry since he wears the thing and never takes it off is going to stay like this until he takes it off, than he'll go back to normal, or is supposed to."  
  
Ron nodded taking in everything that Hermione said and made a mental note NOT to touch the pendant.  
  
"By the way, what did he say to you when you went up to him?"  
  
Ron looked at Harry and than back to Hermione.  
  
"He said he knew what I wanted, and I wanted to get the pendant away from him, and that I have no idea what I'm getting myself into, than he started staring at the ground. But I have no idea what he was talking about when he said that. What do you think?"  
  
When he didn't get an answer, he looked over at Hermione.  
  
"Mione?" she was once again staring into the fire.  
  
"Hopeless" said Ron. "At least she won't be like this for long."  
  
Ron leaned back on the couch he was sitting on and thought about what Harry told him, wondering what it meant.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Yay, I think this one is pretty good. Did you notice that the "symptoms" happening to Hermione are almost the same as PMS? Haha I just noticed that.  
  
Review peeze!  
  
Fawn 


	5. True love

Disclaimer: There's no point in putting this here anymore, because we all know that J.K Rowling is the owner off all these characters. I'm just playing with them, we all do it.  
  
A/n: does anyone know how to keep the bold and the italic on? It doesn't work with me!  
  
He's not dead  
  
Chapter 5  
  
  
  
During the next week everything was the same, well almost everything.  
  
Harry was still mumbling to himself, no one understood what he said this time it was as if he was speaking another language. He moved around once in a while saying something that sounded like "em pleh, em pleh" over and over. Hermione was finally back to normal, good thing too; Ron was starting to get fed up with Hermione not paying attention to anything he said. (a/n: They didn't have classes for another week, it was the last week of the holidays.)  
  
"Hermione, I really think we should tell Dumbledore. He needs to take that stupid pendant off." Said Ron after Harry ran up to him saying 'em pleh' for the seventeenth time in the past ten minutes.  
  
"Yeah, well we should have told him a long time ago actually."  
  
"I wanted to, but you kept stopping me remember!"  
  
"Oh yeah, sorry 'bout that, well let's go now than. Come one Harry."  
  
"What are you calling Harry for?"  
  
"We need to show Dumbledore what happened."  
  
Harry on the other hand didn't listen to his calling; he went back his corner and sat down, rocking back and forth.  
  
Hermione, being impatient, went over to him and offered her hand; Harry hesitated for a minute, than took her hand.  
  
"Em pleh, em pleh." Was all he would say.  
  
"Um. I don't know what that means, but we're going to Dumbledore, Harry, come on."  
  
They walked through the portrait hole and were on their way to the Headmasters office.  
  
As the reached the stone gargoyle, that stood in front of the office, Ron spoke the password, "Sugar Quills", and they entered the spiral stair case that leads them to Dumbledore.  
  
When they entered the office, they found Dumbledore talking to one of the portraits of the past headmasters.  
  
"Alright, alright, I'll do it, but I don't guarantee anything." It said.  
  
"Thank you, Arnold." said Dumbledore who always seems calm.  
  
As he turned, he saw the trio walk in.  
  
"Well hello. What may I do for you this lovely evening?"  
  
"Um, professor, something's happened to Harry." said Hermione deciding to get straight to the point.  
  
"what do you mean Miss. Granger?"  
  
"She means Harry's gone nutters, that's was she means."  
  
Dumbledore looked at Harry in the eye, Harry was looking right back at him as if he hated everything about Dumbledore.  
  
"I see what you mean. Now tell me what happened?"  
  
They told him everything from what happened during the holiday, when Harry received the pendant, and what happened to him when he wore it.  
  
"Now, he's walking around scaring everyone, saying something that sounds like 'em pleh' and we have no idea what that means." said Ron concluding their little story.  
  
"You should have come to me, the moment he received the pendant. You called it the basilisk pendant?"  
  
Hermione nodded, while Ron shot her one of her I-told-you-so looks.  
  
Dumbledore sat quietly for a moment, than walked to the fire place and threw a pinch of Floo powder into the fire.  
  
"Remus Lupin." He said.  
  
Seconds later Lupin appeared in front of them in his shabby robes, looking worse than ever (there was a full moon three nights ago.) smiling.  
  
"You called, Albus?" He finally started using Dumbledore's first name, but felt awkward saying it still.  
  
"Yes, I need you to tell me what you know about the basilisk pendant."  
  
"Wh-"  
  
"It's Harry" said Hermione interrupting, wanting to get this over with, tomorrow was the first day of classes.  
  
Lupin turned to face them, he didn't notice they were in the room.  
  
"What? What's wrong with Harry?"  
  
Harry was sitting on a chair in front of Dumbledore's desk, rocking back and forth once more.  
  
"You'll know once you tell me what you know about the pendant." Said Dumbledore.  
  
"Oh um, well It's cursed. Said that whoever wears it starts off crazy. They have weird thoughts, bad thoughts, than evil thoughts. It's as if everything around them wants to attack the person wearing the pendant. So naturally they attack accidentally injuring the person or killing them. They do this if they wear the pendant for too long."  
  
"How long is 'too long'?" asked Hermione, her voice shaking.  
  
"I would say about two to three months. Now tell me what's wrong with Harry."  
  
"He has the pendant on, and won't take it off." said Ron as if this was obvious. "Do you know how to make him take it off?" asked Hermione.  
  
"They have to feel the only thing that can fight evil, the only thing that can over rule power. And that one thing is-"  
  
"Love." said Hermione, finishing his sentence. Lupin nodded.  
  
"Oh yeah, Remus" said Ron, "He keeps saying 'em pleh' what in the name of everything that is magical does that mean?"  
  
Lupin thought for a minute.  
  
"Help me."  
  
"OH! 'Em pleh' is Help me backwards." Said Hermione hitting her self on the forehead for not getting it sooner.  
  
They all looked at Harry who was still sitting on the chair mumbling 'em pleh'.  
  
"We are trying to help you Harry," said Hermione putting her hand on his, and moving a few stands of hair from his eyes, which no longer shined with happiness and life.  
  
"Remus, Harry knows we love him, why won't he take it off?" said Hermione now noticing this.  
  
"I don't really know, but a lot of people love Harry. Only TRUE love can make him remove the pendant. I'm just glad that he hasn't started attacking anyone yet, most people who were wearing the pendant would be attacking people by now."  
  
Hermione looked up at Harry still stroking his hand, 'True love' thought Hermione. 'So only true love can break the spell. Kind of sounds like a fairy tale if you ask me.'  
  
"Hey, didn't anyone notice that the whole, 'true love can break the spell' is like the fairy tales?" said Ron. They laughed at Ron's comment.  
  
Hermione looked up at him and smiled. 'He is so cute, I wonder who Harry's true love is. I know it's not me, I'm too much in love with Ron, but he's too thick headed to notice it!'  
  
'Oh god, please say Hermione isn't Harry's true love,' thought Ron, looking down at Hermione angelic face. 'I can't lose someone I love, especially not to my best friend.'  
  
A/n : Aw, isn't that cute? Yeah well, I'm going to do some paring soon. I like this chapter it kind of explains things. What does it explain? I don't know but it does show the loyalty Ron and Hermione have toward Harry and that reminds me of my friends how much I care for them. Did you notice, that I always end it with them thinking? I just noticed that, it's because, I don't know any other way of ending the chapter. Hehe, oh well, this is my story and I do it the way I want to.  
  
Yeah, ok, well I need you to review PLEASE! So I know I can go on. I don't want to write something and not know if anyone is reading it, I enjoy writing, and I enjoy writing this story. It gives me something to do, and with your reviews I know to go on. So PLEASE, please REVIEW. The button, is at the bottom, just press go and type up your review.  
  
fAwN 


	6. Girl Talk

A/n---I'm not going to put anymore disclaimers, they get really annoying. If anyone wants to sue me, you can't, there's no point. ANYWAY, sorry it took so long to put this chapter up, I was grounded for a week, and I was at my cousin's house the week before I got grounded.. Ok thanks for the review, I know now that people read my story. Now on with the chapter.  
  
He's not dead  
  
Chapter 6  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Mione, who do you think it is?" Ron asked when they returned to the common room.  
  
"I don't know, Harry NO! Sit still!" said Hermione taking Harry to the overstuffed couch in front of the dying fire. Hermione took her wand and lit it back up.  
  
The common room was emptier than it was before they left for Dumbledore's office.  
  
All that was left was a group of fifth year girls doing their homework on a corner table and listening to the wizarding wireless a beautiful song was on;  
  
"Every-body believes We would never be Look at us up above We are so in love. Every-day in your arms Baby can't go wrong We are strong Look at us.now."  
  
Hermione listened to the words than looked up at Ron who was staring at his little and only sister, Ginny, who amongst the other fifth year girls doing their homework.  
  
'She never did her homework in silence' thought Ron.  
  
Than a thought crossed his mind as he stared at his little sister.  
  
"Hermione," said Ron still looking at Ginny and snapping Hermione out of her daydream, "Mione, I don't want this to be true or anything, but what if Ginny is Harry's true love?"  
  
Hermione smiled and stared at the fifth years, some of them were leaving to the girl's dorms.  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean" said Hermione still smiling, "She's liked Harry since we were in first year, except for last year because of her boyfriend. She always blushes when he's around her. I always thought it was just a crush that most of the girls have on Harry."  
  
Ron was looking furious; he hated the fact that his sister liked anyone.  
  
"We should ask her!" said Hermione. "Ginny, can you come here for a second?"  
  
Ginny was about to go up to bed with the rest of the girls.  
  
"I'll be up in a bit, go ahead, g'night."  
  
"Ginny, can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure, what's up?"  
  
"How do you feel about Harry?"  
  
Ginny looked scared to say anything. Her ears were turning red and she was looking up at Ron, who looked rather scary. (a/n: Think older brother protecting little sister scary, not I'm going to kill you scary)  
  
Hermione noticed this, knowing Ron would act stupidly if he heard what he didn't want to hear, so she took quick action.  
  
"Ron, I need you to get me something from the library. Do you know the book that I showed you earlier about cursed pendants? Yeah, I need that. Take the cloak so you won't get into trouble."  
  
Ron wanted to stay of course, but did as he was told.  
  
As soon as the heard the portrait door close behind Ron, Hermione turned back to Ginny.  
  
"Ok, now back to my question."  
  
Ginny smiled.  
  
"Ha, thanks, I don't want him hearing this now. He still thinks I'm too young, damn older brothers!!"  
  
"I know, that's why I got rid of him. So, Miss. Virginia Anne Weasley" said Hermione, playfully, using her quill as a microphone. "Do you love Harry James Potter?"  
  
Ginny glared at Hermione for a second and smiled, playing along with the games hostess act, she said;  
  
"Of course I love Harry, who doesn't?"  
  
Hermione put her quill down and looked serious.  
  
"No I'm serious, how do you feel about Harry? Do you love him like everyone loves a famous person, or are you in love with him. Like want to spend the rest of your life with him, true love? The whole James Potter, Lily Evans story?"  
  
Ginny didn't think about what she was about to say, she just started crying.  
  
"Hermione, I love him. I want to be with him all the time, he makes me feel happy when he's around me. Why doesn't he feel the same way about me? I hate what's happening to him, I hate it. I wish I could do something to help him, if only I knew what was going on."  
  
Hermione looked like her birthday came early and gave Ginny a hug.  
  
"Stop crying, you never know what will happen. Anything can happen to a young witch such as yourself, anything GOOD can happen to you, just be patient."  
  
Ginny stopped crying and returned Hermione's hug.  
  
"what's wrong with him? Why is he like this? And why did you want to know how I felt about Harry?"  
  
Hermione still smiling at hearing what she wanted to hear looked over at Harry, who had fallen asleep on the over stuffed couch in front of the burning fire. The common room was empty except for Harry, Hermione, and Ginny.  
  
"I'll tell you everything you need to know once you're brother gets back."  
  
Hermione looked impatiently at the back of the portrait of the fat lady, seeing if Ron returned or not.  
  
"Okay than, while we wait can I ask you something?" asked Ginny looking hopeful.  
  
Hermione hesitated for a second than nodded.  
  
"Yay! Ok, since you asked me this. I you to tell me now."  
  
"Tell you what?"  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes at Hermione.  
  
"Who you truly love."  
  
"Oh" said Hermione caught off guard, "I umm...ummm" she was looking around the room avoiding Ginny's eyes. "I think we should get to bed."  
  
Hermione obviously didn't want to answer the question.  
  
"I don't think so, first you have to tell me what's the matter with Harry and who you love" said Ginny grabbing Hermione's arm as she got up to leave. "And if you don't tell me now, I'm going to nag you until you give in, I lived with the two best naggers and pranksters all my life, so I can't lose."  
  
Hermione knew that Ginny would do anything to find out what she wanted to know, so she sat back down.  
  
"Alright, but first you have to swear you won't tell anyone! Not a single soul, no one knows this, and if you tell anyone I would never forgiv-"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I swear not to tell, just tell me who it is."  
  
Hermione smiled and started blushing madly.  
  
"Um, isyrbrthr" Hermione mumbled quickly, turning the color of a bright red apple.  
  
Ginny smiled.  
  
"I'm sorry I'm not sure if I heard you correctly, did you just say that you love my brother?"  
  
Hermione covered her face and nodded.  
  
Ginny let out a little squeak and started bouncing in the chair she was sitting on.  
  
Hermione smile widend.  
  
"Remember, you can't tell anyone, you swore, not promised, SWORE! I'm trusting you."  
  
"Hermione quit being so serious, you need to relax once in a while, and why did you make me swear! Ugh, that's not fair!" said Ginny still smiling.  
  
During all the commotion no one notice the portrait hole open and close. Still under the cloak stood a shocked red headed sixteen year old boy, who heard everything that was said by an angelic bushy haired girl.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
A/N Yeah, ok, I don't know if this one was good, but at least we know who loves who, like it wasn't obvious. Anyway hope you liked this chapter, sorry it took so long to put this up, already said my reasons, and school is starting tomorrow, so It may take longer for the others to be up too. Review please!  
  
Fawn 


	7. Missing

A/n Sorry it took so long for me to put this up. It took a really long time huh? Anyway, thanks for all the reviews.I'll be putting up the next two chapters this week.. Hopefully. Alright enjoy this chapter. Once again sorry for taking so long.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
He's not dead  
  
Chapter 7  
  
'She loves me?' thought the shocked invisible Ron, 'She LOVES me? Why hasn't she told me? Why haven't I told her I love her too? Why am I still standing here invisible?'  
  
Ron stood there for five more seconds staring at the angelic bushy brown headed witch before walking back to the portrait hole, opening than closing it ("Was that necessary?") taking off the invisibility cloak and walking up to the girls with the book in his hands.  
  
"Here you go Mione," said Ron handing her the book.  
  
"Thanks" said Hermione smiling, 'I love it when he calls me that.'  
  
Ginny was looking from Hermione to Ron, from Ron to Hermione about to burst. She was dying to tell someone ANYONE.  
  
'DAMN THAT PROMISE' thought Ginny  
  
Ron looked at his sister and noticed her anxiousness, and gave her a funny look.  
  
"Gin, are you all right?" said Ron raising an eyebrow.  
  
Ginny nodded; afraid she might let something slip if she opened her mouth and ran up to the girl's dorms without a word.  
  
"I thought she wanted to know what was wrong with Harry." said Ron on accident.  
  
"How did you know?" asked Hermione eyeing him suspiciously.  
  
"Uh, I-um-you know Ginny she's always worried about Harry. She's been asking me since we got back. I just hope he gets better before Monday, I don't even want to know what Malfoy and his gang of gits are going to do to him."  
  
Hermione nodded in agreement and started flipping through the book that Ron got for her.  
  
Ron noticed Harry asleep on the couch and let out a huge yawn.  
  
"I'm off to bed, you think I should leave Harry here or take him up?"  
  
Hermione looked up from her book to look at Harry who looked so peaceful, no thoughts going through his mind and there was a smile on his face. Seeing this made Hermione smile as well.  
  
"No leave him here, he looks so peaceful. No go to bed, good night." Ron nodded then bent down and gave Hermione a quick peck on the cheek completely shocking Hermione.  
  
"Good night." saying that he went up to the boys dorms.  
  
Hermione was left in shock with her hand on her cheek in the place where Ron had just kissed her smiling. She closed her book and went up to bed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"RON! RON! Have you seen Harry?" yelled Hermione.  
  
Hermione was in the boy's dorm, trying to wake Ron.  
  
"Wha?" said Ron still sleeping.  
  
"Ron get up, Harry's missing! And so is Ginny."  
  
Ron's eyes popped open at the sound of his sister's name. He sat bolt up (does that make sense?)  
  
"What do you mean Ginny's missing? How the hell can she go missing in a school?"  
  
"I don't know, when I woke up I went go to and check on Harry and he wasn't in the common room, then I went to ask Ginny and she was no where to be seen. So I came up here and checked the map and they're no where on the school grounds." It took a while for Ron to understand and let everything Hermione say sink in.  
  
"Ok, so Harry and Ginny are missing."  
  
Hermione nodded  
  
"And you looked at the map to see if they were anywhere on the school grounds but they weren't?'  
  
Hermione nodded again, tears were shining in her eyes.  
  
"Mione, look at me. They can't be lost; I mean even if they were, they know their way back. And I know that Harry is a little out there right now, but Ginny she's really smart and she'll know what to do."  
  
Hermione was now crying.  
  
"Ron what if someone got to them? What if Voldemort somehow got into the school and got to him, with Ginny? I just hate to think anything bad happening to them."  
  
Ron really didn't what he was doing; he leaned over nose to nose with Hermione and..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~20 min. later~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Awwww, no isn't that sweet" said Seamus Finnegan, (sp?) "Weasley I never thought you would be snogging young Hermione here."  
  
Seamus was one of the boys sharing the dormitory with Ron and Harry. Also there was Neville Longbottom and Dean Thomas. Seamus was a fairly handsome young man with light brown hair and beautiful blue eyes currently dating some girl in Hufflepuff.  
  
"I was thinking the same thing actually" said Hermione smiling.  
  
"HEY!"  
  
"What finally gave you the guts to do anything anyway? I've been waiting. Believe me I was about to give up on you too."  
  
"I-"Ron noticed that Seamus was still standing at the door, "You can leave now you nosy ass"  
  
"Why so moody? Besides I want to know the same thing."  
  
"What? Wh-just leave."  
  
"Fine, but I'll be back."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Once the door was closed Ron turned back to Hermione.  
  
"Ok, now what was the question?"  
  
"What finally made you the guts to make your move?"  
  
"Umm, well let's just say that I've grown up. Hey let's check the map once more." said Ron wanting to get off the subject.  
  
Ron found the map at the foot of his bed, where Hermione left it when she was trying to wake Ron up, the map was still visible on the sheet of old parchment paper and there were dots everywhere. Ron found the two dots that he was looking for.  
  
"What do you mean you've grown up? That's not the kind of answer I want Ron."  
  
"Hey look there they are." said Ron pointing at the dots with Harry and Ginny's names on them. "What are they doing in the tunnel?"  
  
"What? What tunnel?"  
  
"The one leading to the Shrieking Shack under that damn willow."  
  
"What?"  
  
Hermione took a look at the map and saw Harry and Ginny's dots walking back from the shrieking shack to the entrance and back to the school.  
  
"Yeah, come on lets." Hermione stopped when she saw the look on Ron's face, he seemed mad. "What's wrong?"  
  
Ron didn't say anything but got up and headed to the door, opened it quickly. Someone lay on the floor of the dorm rubbing the side of his face where he fell.  
  
"What's you're problem mate?" said Seamus getting up.  
  
"No, what's you're problem, since when did you care about what happened in my life? What were you doing on the listening in huh?"  
  
Seamus looked at Ron than Hermione than back to Ron.  
  
"Alright, I was looking for Hermione," Ron gave him a murderous look Seamus took one step back, "I umm. wanted to ask her out but when I saw you two kissing I knew it was too late and I kind of hoping that she would yell at you or something and I'd be there to comfort her. I don't know."  
  
Ron looked like he was going to explode.  
  
"Why you lit-"  
  
"THAT, is so sweet of you Seamus, but I obviously can't go out with you, I'm sorry." Said Hermione before Ron could finish his sentence.  
  
Seamus smiled sadly and walked downstairs to the common room.  
  
"Ok, you calm down and get dressed we need to go see if Harry and Ginny are alright." said Hermione giving Ron a kiss on the cheek and leaving him to dress.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
It took Ron forever to get dressed and wouldn't tell Hermione why, so she pushed that thought aside. When they finally reached the entrance hall Harry and Ginny just entered the school. Ginny walked in first.  
  
Hermione saw Ginny and ran to give her a hug.  
  
"Ginny I'm so glad you're ok, I thought something terrible happened to you. Where have you been?"  
  
Ginny smiled hugging Hermione back.  
  
"I've been with Harry since about five this morning, what time is it anyway?"  
  
"About eleven thirty, where is Harry?"  
  
"I'm right here," said Harry walking up behind Ginny with something clutched in his left hand.  
  
"Harry? How..? When.? Oh, thank god you're ok." Hermione left Ginny and ran up to Harry and gave him hug and a kiss on the cheek. (a/n, she seems to be kissing everyone today huh? Ha-ha.)  
  
"Hey I thought those kisses were for me only!" said Ron trying to keep a straight face. He went up to Hermione and put his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him. Giving her the same kiss her gave her early that morning but shorter.  
  
"Well would you look at that, see I told you Hermione." Ginny was about to burst with joy.  
  
"Ha, yeah it's been like this since this morning actually." said Ron still holding on to Hermione.  
  
"Ok, Harry you have to tell me, how you took that stupid thing off."  
  
"To tell you the truth, I don't even know my self. You'll have to ask Ginny."  
  
Ginny started blushing like crazy, she was thinking about the answer. (giggles. no I'm not going to go into detail, you won't like, people who are in love with Harry Potter.)  
  
"Ok, um, first of all Ron you can't get mad or kill anyone kay?"  
  
"What? Why the hell would you tell me something like that, great now I have to go kill someone, where Malfoy?"  
  
"Shut-up, anyway just don't get mad okay. Now do you want the long story or short?"  
  
"Doesn't matter just tell."  
  
"Okay, it's just like you said Hermione."  
  
Hermione looked confused.  
  
"Well, it's more like the book said. You left it on the couch last night. Anyway, I wasn't able to sleep so as son as I heard you go to bed I walked down to sit with Harry until I fell asleep. But then I saw the book on the cursed pendants and opened it up to see what it was about. (as if the title didn't give it away!!) There was a book mark marking the page on the basilisk pendant and I read it, understood why you needed to know how I felt. So then I woke up Harry here to tell him, when I told him how I felt nothing happened. So I panicked and started crying, after that I don't know what happened, but I saw the pendant on the couch and Harry trying to calm me down."  
  
"Alright, Harry" said Hermione "What made you take it off?"  
  
Harry smiled, "I think you missed a part in that book of yours Mione. The only way for one to take off the pendant is for one to find someone who truly loves them."  
  
"Yeah, I know. I didn't miss that part."  
  
"Would you let me finish first please?"  
  
"Sorry"  
  
"It's ok anyway they have to find someone who truly loves them, and VISEVERSA!"  
  
"What?" asked Ron, completely lost to what was just said.  
  
"Oh my god Harry!"  
  
"What???"  
  
"I know I'm glad she helped me"  
  
"What the hell is going on? Someone please tell me!"  
  
"HARRY LOVES GINNY AND GINNY LOVES HARRY, YOU NIT!" screamed Hermione.  
  
"WHAT!?!?!"  
  
"Calm down it's not like she's going out with Malfoy or anyone from Slytherin."  
  
"Yeah, that's right. I would kill anyone going out with her from that house before you do."  
  
"Yeah, you're right. Sorry, better you than someone else I guess." said Ron feeling stupid.  
  
"Thanks I guess." Harry grabbed Ginny from around the waste and kissed her disgusting Ron.  
  
"Wait if all that happened in the common room than how did you get into the shrieking shack? And what is that in you're hand? " asked Hermione noticing Harry still clutching the object in his hand.  
  
"Oh, I read the book too" said Harry, Ron started laughing; "Shut up, and you know I read. Anyway, it said that I was supposed to go through phases to get back to normal and it would take a while. But as you can see I'm normal, or as normal as I can be anyway. I decided we needed to put this thing" he held out his hand, (for the slow people who don't know, it's the pendant.) "in a place where no one can get to it. We knew we couldn't put in anywhere in the school, because of all the students so then I though 'Hey why not the Shrieking shack.'"  
  
"When we got there, there was no place to actually hide it. Lupin tore everything up already. So we just stayed there and talked. Yes Ron, we talked and don't look at me like that!"  
  
"Then we realized that we've been there for quite a while and decided to come back and tell you about what happened. So now here we are, and here you are, and now you know. So who's hungry?"  
  
"Harry you never change do you?"  
  
"No, and I haven't had a thing to eat all holiday LOOK AT ME!"  
  
Harry was quite right, he was extremely skinny. He was skinnier than he was when he was with the Dursley's.  
  
"And not to mention that I stink." there was a foul odor coming from Harry and everyone moved back. "Ha-ha very funny you guys. I'm going to take a shower, meet you guys later. Oh and save me something to eat."  
  
With that Harry ran up the stairs to take his shower. At the same time an owl fluttered in through the opened door. *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Alright ya'll hope you like this chapter. please review so I know to actually put the other chapters up. I'm almost done with this story, and might finish the other one that I have. Anymawho, review peeze!!!!  
  
Fawn 


	8. The Plan

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update, but I've been really, really busy, grounded and all that other good stuff, plus the fact that I've been too lazy to type anything up :P. Anyway, thanks to those who actually reviewed, really appreciate it. Anyway here's the next chapter, hope you like it. Oh and if someone will please tell me how to make the bold, underline, and italics work that would be great.  
  
Chapter: 8 The Plan  
  
The owl flew up to Harry, who was barely half way up the stairs, dropped the letter on his head and flew back out the door it came in from.  
  
Puzzled, Harry picked up the letter and examined it. Written on it was Harry's name and in small letters open immediately  
  
Following orders, he opened the letter:  
Dear Harry,  
I'm alive! I know this may sound crazy  
and you may not believe me but I am alive.  
I have so much to tell you, meet me in  
the common room at midnight. Bring Ron  
and Hermione with you.  
Sirius  
  
Harry read the letter thoroughly seven times before he lost it. He started laughing hysterically.  
  
Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were all watching at the bottom of the staircase. When they saw Harry on the floor laughing they all ran up to see what happened.  
  
The letter was next to the hysterical Harry; Ron bent down to pick it up while Hermione and Ginny bent down to see what's with Harry.  
  
Ron was reading the letter, than he also hit the floor laughing like a maniac.  
  
"What's so funny?" asked Hermione  
  
"Yeah" said Ginny, "What could be so funny about the letter?"  
  
"Ha-ha, read it and you'll find out" said Ron still laughing handed the letter to Hermione; Harry was clutching a stitch in his side from laughing so much.  
  
Hermione took the letter from Ron and started reading it, Ginny was reading over her shoulder. Neither of them laughed when they finished.  
  
"This is serious! This is no laughing matter!" said Hermione, Ginny agreed.  
  
Both of the girls stared at the boys until they stopped laughing.  
  
"She's right, we need to tell Dumbledore right away this time. We don't want anything happening again" said Ginny.  
  
"I'm sorry, but who's going to start this shit again?" asked Ron.  
  
"He has a point, and I am going to tell Dumbledore. I'm also going to write to this phony and tell him I'm going to be there."  
  
"WHAT? Why?" Ron, Hermione, and Ginny asked.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm going to tell Dumbledore all about it, but I don't want him to do anything until we find out who the imposter is."  
  
Saying this, Harry took the letter back from Hermione and went to take his shower.  
  
Harry finally finished his shower and went down to the Great Hall to see what was left of the food. Harry found Ron, Hermione, and Ginny sitting together with their heads close.  
  
"Whatcha talking about?" asked Harry.  
  
"Who the person really is" said Ginny.  
  
"What person?"  
  
"The one who's posing as Sirius"  
  
"Okay, pass me the mash potatoes please Ron."  
  
"Sure" said Ron, "By the way, what took you so long?"  
  
"Oh, I was really dirty, and stinky and smelly, and I had to put that stupid pendant in a safe place. No one is going to find it in a million years."  
  
"Really, and where's that?" asked Hermione.  
  
"In my Uncle's old socks"  
  
They all cracked up laughing.  
  
"So did you tell Dumbledore yet?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Not yet, I'm going to tell him when I finish eating" said Harry, "Oh and how come you didn't feed me when I lost my mind?"  
  
"No one would want to go near you, you smelt really, really bad. I think you killed the plants in the Common Room" said Ron.  
  
"Ha-ha, I'm laughing, really" said Harry rolling his eyes, and digging into the chicken.  
  
About thirty minutes or so later, Harry finished his food, and he walked up to the teachers table. (The others finished and went to the common room)  
  
"Hello Professor Dumbledore, may I talk to you please?" asked Harry.  
  
"Well hello Harry, and of course you can, let's go to my office, follow me please" said Dumbledore smiling widely.  
  
Harry followed Dumbledore to his office. They reached the stone gargoyle and entered the Headmasters office.  
  
"How are you feeling Harry?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"Better, Professor thank you."  
  
"I'm happy to see you out of your.umm. condition. Now what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" "Sirius" said Harry straight up.  
  
Dumbledore nodded.  
  
"I got another letter from him right before dinner, I have it right here." Harry reached into his pocket and took out the letter.  
  
Dumbledore took it and read it thoroughly, before handing it back to Harry.  
  
"Um, I was thinking of actually going and having people back me up, you know to protect me when he makes his move. Ron and Hermione are of course going to be with me, I was wondering if you, Professor McGonagall, and Professor Lupin would wait outside the common room until he tries to kill me. Ginny will be the person to give the signal."  
  
Once again, Dumbledore nodded.  
  
"Alright, I'll ask Minerva if she's up to it, I'll have to call Remus. Now go wait in the tower, we will be there fifteen minutes before midnight."  
  
"Thank you Professor" said Harry as he left the office.  
  
He headed straight to the common room without bumping into anyone or anything. By the time he reached the common room, it was half empty already.  
  
'Wow, people must be tired' thought Harry.  
  
He searched the room for his friends; Ginny was sitting on one of the overstuffed couches reading a book she borrowed from Hermione, while Ron and Hermione were sitting on the other couch snuggling. Harry heard Hermione giggle.  
  
'Hmm, Hermione giggles now.'  
  
"Hey Harry, is Dumbledore going through with the plan?" asked Ron as Harry approached him.  
  
"Yup" said Harry plopping down on the unoccupied couch, "All we have to do now is wait."  
  
"That reminds me" said Hermione, "Did you owl him back and tell him that we'll be there? Cause if you didn't than we'll be wasting our time."  
  
"SHIT!" Harry jumped from his seat took the quill and piece of parchment from Hermione and wrote his letter.  
  
At about 11:55 the whole common room was empty, except for the trio, Ginny standing by the portrait hole with the invisibility cloak on, and Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Lupin waiting outside the common room for the signal.  
  
All Ginny had to do was wait for her signal, Hermione's scream, to show the signal, opening the portrait hole to let the teachers in. Everyone especially Harry was nervous.  
  
At midnight exactly the fire turned green and someone came out of the fire.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
OMG! Damn cliffhangers! Ha-ha you know you love them. Want to know who it is? You have to be patient, cause I'm to lazy to type up the next chapter. I'll update earlier than I did before because I already have it written out, all I need to do is type and post. Hope you liked this chapter, review please, and tell me how to work the bold italics and underline thingys.  
  
Fawn 


	9. SURPRISE!

A/n: Thanks for the reviews I still don't know how to work the bold italics and underline thingy! I want to know how! People can be so cruel, oh and if you don't like my story don't read it, if you think it's corny, fuck you! Just do us all a favor and stop reading!! Ha, sorry for the outburst but one review pissed me off.well, on with the chapter.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
SURPRISE!!!!  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
They all held their breath, waiting to see who it will be to come out of the flames. Finally someone wearing a black hooded cloak came out of the fire.  
  
Hermione was about to give her signal (the scream) but the hooded man put his hand over her mouth to keep her from screaming. Hermione's eyes widened as she recognized the hooded mans hands.  
  
"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER!" yelled Ron wand out.  
  
The cloaked man let go of Hermione and lowed his hood...  
  
"Put your wand away than" said the one and only Sirius Black himself.  
  
Sirius looked worse than ever, his hair was longer and messed up (kind of like Harry's but worse) bags under his eyes (from no sleep) there is not other way to describe him, he looked like, well, shit but he had a huge smile on his face.  
  
"No, no" said Harry, tears welling up in his eyes," this can't be true. I saw you die, I saw you go through the veil!" Harry was crying openly now.  
  
"Don't mess with my mind, not when I just got I back! I need to know if it's really you before I believe it again."  
  
All Sirius did was look around and smile.  
  
Ron, who hadn't spoken a word since Sirius took off his hood, finally spoke.  
  
"Harry, ask him something only Sirius would know."  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"What is the animagus transformation of all four marauders, name of the person and animal, oh yeah and their nicknames."  
  
Sirius did not hesitate,  
  
"James Potter Prongs, stag. Sirius Black me, Padfoot, dog. Remus Lupin, moony, not an animagi but a werewolf, and Peter Pettigrew, wormtail, rat betrayed your parents and you, now serving Lord Volemort."  
  
Harry had the biggest smile on his face, and he couldn't stop crying. Ron was smiling and tears were shining in his eyes, he wiped them away before they could escape. Hermione was crying openly. She gave Sirius a hug before she went to fetch the ones waiting for her signal.  
  
Hermione reached the portrait hole where Ginny got tired of standing was sitting twiddling her thumbs. She looked up and sees that Hermione was crying.  
  
"Oh my god Hermione what happened? Why didn't you give the signal? Who did he get? Hermione tell me, was it Harry or Ron? Oh god..."  
  
Ginny reached to open the portrait to let the teachers in but Hermione stopped her.  
  
"What are you doing? We need their help"  
  
Hermione gave Ginny a hug, "Go to Ron and Harry and you'll see why I stopped you."  
  
Ginny gave Hermione a funny look, but reluctantly followed orders and went to the boys.  
  
Hermione opened the portrait hole and let the adults in.  
  
Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Lupin had their wands out ready for whatever came their way.  
  
"Put your wands away please, there is no need for them tonight" said Hermione when the teachers entered through the portrait hole.  
  
"What do you mean Miss. Granger?" asked McGonagall still holding out her wand.  
  
"You'll see once you're with the rest of the group" said Hermione.  
  
Lupin immediately ran to the common room and saw everyone sitting and talking. Lupin than spotted the hooded man and walked up to him (Sirius put the hood back on when Hermione left to get Ginny)  
  
Sirius stood up to his full height and took off his hood for the second time that night.  
  
The long life friends stared at each other for a second and embraced each other in a brotherly hug.  
  
At the same time Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall walked in with Hermione. The teachers were shocked and Hermione was crying (still)  
  
Coming out of the hug Lupin stared at Sirius again,  
  
"How am I supposed to know if it's really you? I mean we all saw you go through the veil"  
  
"Moony, what do you do? Hug first, ask questions later? What a loser!"  
  
Lupin smiled widely and hugged Sirius again.  
  
"Now Sirius, tell us" said Dumbledore, "How did you break through the veil?"  
  
Sirius sat back down with Lupin on his right and Harry on his left everyone else was scattered around. Dumbledore and McGonagall were sitting on the over stuffed armchairs, Hermione was sitting on the couch leaning against Ron, and Ginny was next to them.  
  
"Well as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted" said Sirius smirking as his best friend, "I never really fell through. More like I was hiding behind the curtain but unconscious so I couldn't get up and tell everyone that I wasn't dead. By the time the spell that Bellatrix hit me with wore off everyone was gone. So I transformed into my dog form and ran as fast as I could to the lift. I was there the rest of the night, waiting for someone to call the life so I can leave."  
  
Everyone was listening attentively; they were all also thinking the same thing.  
  
"Than why did it take you so long to come back?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Ah, I went undercover to see what Lord Voldemort was up to. Everyone thought I was dead so I took advantage of that. That was until that son of a ---"  
  
"SIRIUS" yelled Hermione.  
  
"Sorry, I mean those pathetic piece if shi. talking mushrooms saw me. The Lestranges saw me while I was following them on one of their missions."  
  
"Oh than you must know who sent Harry the letters and the basilisk pendant" said Ginny.  
  
"What letters? What pendant?"  
  
"The letters saying you were alive and the basilisk pendant which made Harry go all psycho."  
  
Sirius looked at everyone with one eyebrow raised.  
  
"I never saw anyone writing letters and what do you mean 'made Harry go all psycho?' "  
  
"We have a lot to tell you too" said Harry, "I found out that a lot can happen in three weeks."  
  
"Well than start filling me in and I'll finish my story later."  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
YAY HE'S ALIVE, HE'S ALIVE!!!!  
  
To tell you the truth, I was thinking of keeping him dead, but than I thought it would be better to find out who the real person who was messing with Harry's life really is. Okay.the next chapter will be up soon hopefully.hope you liked this one.aren't ya'll happy that I didn't keep him dead? LOL Review please.  
  
Fawn 


End file.
